When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth
When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth is a 1970 British prehistoric monster horror film from Hammer Film Productions, produced by Aida Young, written and directed by Val Guest, that stars Victoria Vetri. Guest's screenplay was based on a treatment by J. G. Ballard (author of Empire of the Sun), and nominated for an Oscar for its visual effects.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0066561/awards This was the third in Hammer's "Cave Girl" series, preceded by One Million Years B.C. (1966) and Slave Girls (1967). It was followed by Creatures the World Forgot (1971).Sinclair McKay (2007): A Thing of Unspeakable Horror: The History of Hammer Films: 105 The film's characters talk in a language that was specially constructed for the film, albeit of only a dozen words or so, a frequent one being "neekro", which means "kill". Like Hammer's other prehistoric films, When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth anachronistically portrays dinosaurs and humans living alongside each other in the time of cavemen. The special effects are considered a benchmark in realistic stop-motion animation, and the film is referenced in Steven Spielberg's Jurassic Park. The stop-motion creature effects were created by Jim Danforth, assisted by David W. Allen and Roger Dickens. The landscapes of Earth during the Quaternary period were filmed in Gran Canaria and Fuerteventura (Canary Islands). Locations included Maspalomas beach, Ansite Mountain, Amurga, and Caldera de Tejeda. The film was released on DVD as an exclusive from Best Buy with a G-rating, but was quickly recalled because it was the original uncut version and contained nudity; it is now a collector's item. Plot A tribe on a cliff are about to sacrifice three blonde women. Three priests, wearing dinosaur hides, are about to kill them for their Sun God, but one of them, Sanna, escapes and jumps off the cliff. She is rescued by Tara and some men on a raft. Tara takes Sanna to his seaside tribe, who also worship the Sun God. After building a hut for herself, She joins them at a feast and celebration of a successful hunt. An Elasmosaurus attacks the seaside tribe until it is lured to a store of oil and immolated. The feast continues, and a brunette woman, Ayak, is interested in Tara, but he is too fascinated with Sanna. He brings her food. After a ritual fight between Sanna and Ayak in the water, Sanna's former tribe arrives, looking for her. She flees and they give chase. Hiding in a tree, a large Gigantophis sees her, but attacks and kills one of the men instead. They think Sanna is in a nearby cave, but a Chasmosaurus makes its lair there and disembowels one man before injuring another with a deep gash. Teratornis, drawn by the carcasses, jab, bite and slash at the wounded man. When Tara seeks Sanna, he finds the one man dead and, after the Chasmosaurus charges him. He is chased to a cliff, where he hides on a small ledge as the Chasmosaurus loses its footing and plunges to its death. A funeral pyre at the shore is followed by a tribal frenzy during which an enraged Ayak burns down Sanna's hut. Sanna meanwhile, running through a rainforest, sees a reptile and runs before it notices her. She becomes trapped by a carnivorous plant, and she cuts off her hair to escape. Tara unfortunately thinks Sanna has been eaten by the carnivorous plant. Sanna sleeps in a large Megalosaurus eggshell. The other egg hatches, and the dinosaur (of a nonexistent species of quadrupedal predator — all predatory dinosaurs are bipedal by default) thinks Sanna is its sibling. The parent, thinking Sanna is one of its own, brings her a deer carcass. Sanna, enamored by the beast, plays hide-and-seek with it, and teaches it to sit. She dives into a nearby lake and catches a fish in her teeth. She returns and finds the mother Megalosaurus in a fight with two men, but she distracts it so they can escape. While Tara is hiking back to his tribe after getting a drink of water, he is carried off by a giant Rhamphorhynchus with a thirty-foot wingspan. At its nest, he kills it by ripping its wing, and then knocking it off its nest when it lands. Tara sees Sanna being followed by the dinosaur and assumes she is being chased, but he runs to her and finds she has domesticated it. They reunite at Sanna's cave where they express their love for one another and have passionate sex. They are seen by a lookout, however, and when Tara returns to the tribe he is sacrificed to another Elasmosaurus. Ayak cries as he is set adrift on a burning raft to the animal, held in place by another woman and forced to watch. However, when they are gone, he re-emerges from the water still alive. Seeing they have left and somehow having evaded the beast, he escapes to Sanna. But the tribe is still searching for Sanna, and see smoke from her fire. The two run away into a forest, where Sanna's dinosaur "parent" rescues her, but as for Tara they prepare to burn him again. Giant fiddler crabs kill and consume a few people as the weather grows ominous again. The Moon seems to be forming, and a tidal wave looms. Sanna arrives to save Tara from one of the giant crabs, and a raft escape begins to take shape. The tribal leader tries commanding the water to heel, and is swept away and (presumably) drowns. While Ayak is running on the sand, she steps into a trap of quicksand and is sucked down to her death. Giant waves hit the shore, but Tara, Sanna and a few others survive on a raft. As the waters calm, the survivors stop to witness a lunar eclipse, as the Moon exists. Cast * Victoria Vetri as Sanna * Robin Hawdon as Tara * Patrick Allen as Kingsor / Narrator * Drewe Henley as Khaku * Sean Caffrey as Kane * Magda Konopka as Ulido * Imogen Hassall as Ayak * Patrick Holt as Ammon * Jan Rossini as Rock Girl * Carol Hawkins as Yani Dinosaurs list *Elasmosaurus *Gigantophis (live acted by a Reticulated Python) *Chasmosaurus *Tyrannosaurus rex (Deleted scene only) *Teratornis (live acted by a vulture) *4 legged Megalosaurus *Rhamphorhynchus Gallery Screenshot_2019-08-15-21-27-29.png|Early Test Footage or deleted scene of the 2nd actual Dinosaur. Screenshot_2019-08-15-21-27-36.png Screenshot_2019-08-15-21-27-44.png Screenshot_2019-08-15-21-27-52.png Screenshot_2019-08-15-21-27-57.png Screenshot_2019-08-15-21-28-01.png Screenshot_2019-08-15-21-28-05.png Screenshot_2019-08-15-21-28-10.png Screenshot_2019-08-15-21-28-14.png Screenshot_2019-08-15-21-28-18.png Screenshot_2019-08-15-21-28-25.png When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth chasmosaurus.jpg Rhamphorhynchus 1970 01.jpg When dinosaurs ruled the earth megalosaurus.jpg large_when_dinosaurs_ruled_earth_11_blu-ray_.jpg large_when_dinosaurs_ruled_earth_05_blu-ray_.jpg Reception The film was popular at the box office.Marcus Hearn, The Hammer Vault, Titan Books, 2011 p111 Trivia *Originally there were gonna be 2 Actual Looking Dinosaurs In The Film. An actual 2 legged Dinosaur, Tyrannosaurus Rex. There was a Stop Motion test shot of it Fighting with the Chasmosaurus, But at the end, it was cut out. Leaving the Chasmosaurus as the only actual looking Dinosaur to make an appearance. *In some scenes there were a few Stock Footage clips of Real Reptiles pretending to be Dinosaurs from the 1960 Film The Lost World instead of adding a few more Stop Motion Animation Sequences. *The fictional 4 legged Theropod Dinosaur bears a striking resemblance to The Rhedosaurus from the 1953 Film The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms. The Creature is said to be a Megalosaurus. Some think it’s like a T.Rex. Just as The Beast itself has a head based on the actual Dinosaur itself. *The Chasmosaurus had 2 Bigger horns. In real life they’re horns were actually a bit smaller. Some say this Chasmosaurus looks a little more like it’s relative Pentaceratops. References External links * * Category:Film